


The Potter – Malfoy Resurgence

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Kid!Fic, M/M, Mpreg, UST, alternate careers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potters and Malfoys are destined to never get off to a good start, no matter what generation. Though, who knows, maybe this time around their fathers can get a chance to start afresh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potter – Malfoy Resurgence

**Author's Note:**

> **TROPE: Kid!Fic**
> 
> A/N: Fic of doom - that’s how this was labelled on my Hard Drive. I’m positive I wouldn’t have been able to finish this if not for S who is awesome and brilliant. She listened to me whine _and_ stepped up to fix this. All remaining mistakes are my own because it’s really hard to stop editing. Many hugs for the mods for giving me an extension and being so wonderful!  
>  I would also like to dedicate this fic to slowroad, for whom it was originally intended. It was written keeping you in mind and I hope you like it! :)

" – _and then_ he brought out the bottle of chocolate sauce; I was on the bed faster than he could say _Get naked_." 

Draco chuckled as he fixed the needle attachment onto his wand, making sure it was the right one to get exactly the kind of shading he wanted. He could feel his back starting to ache from sitting hunched over for so long, sleeves were always the hardest. Draco shot Toby, who was craning his neck to look around the store with a grimace on his face, a quick smile and explained, "I’m halfway done, we just need to shade the wings and then get started on the detailing. It shouldn’t take more than two hours." At Toby’s nod he started again, Chantal’s explicit detailing of her sex life a constant hum in the background. He was glad it was Dean who was handling her; even after years of dealing with customers, Draco wasn’t able to muster up more than a casual interest in their conversations. 

Besides, he finally had a tattoo that he was interested in making. Names of significant others and butterflies and stars held no interest to him; he thrived on the challenge. Of thinking about the best spell to bring out the colour, what ink blend would work best, and whether adding an animation spell would give it a better effect. 

Dean’s forced laughter made him smirk as he started the shading on the wings, Toby’s arm tensed under his hands. It was an intricate piece; a snitch caught mid flight, done in Ravenclaw colours to represent Toby’s love for his house and his position on the team. Draco thought he could add an animation spell to the ink so that the wings would flutter when someone touched the snitch but that was Neville’s department. Mixing spells and charms with the plants during the potion making process was something Draco was never able to master but it turned out that despite his abysmal performance in potions throughout school Neville Longbottom was a natural at it. This was precisely why Neville was the resident ink maker at _Malfoy’s Magical Tattoos_. 

Chantal started up another retelling of the night her boyfriend proposed when the Floo chimed, cutting her off. Draco heard Pansy apologise and head to check who it was; he hoped it wasn’t his two o’clock calling in again to make sure he knew what she wanted. They had had four meetings where she’d made sure he knew exactly what colour she wanted the tattoo of her cat to be and how the background should shimmer. 

When Pansy came to call him he tried to stamp down the rising feeling of trepidation, which was hard as there were only five people who had permission to contact him during his work hours and with the exception of two all of them were with him in the store. 

"Who is it?" Draco asked, taking off his gloves and ignoring Toby who was mumbling in the background. 

Pansy waited till he’d placed the needle attachment back on the side table to answer, "It’s someone from Penley." 

He heard Pansy explain to Toby why Draco needed to leave as he rushed towards the Floo. The school had never contacted Draco during work before and the fact that they were doing so now was enough to make a feeling of dread rise within him. 

Without stopping to make sure that someone would take care of Toby and the rest of his appointments, Draco threw some powder into the fire and stepped in. "Penley Academy for Young Wizards," he called out. 

*^*^*^*^*

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?"

Harry tensed, turning from his window to see Bill stepping into his office and closing the door behind him.

"I was thinking," Harry replied tersely, moving to stand behind his desk, "that I could handle it _alone_. And I did, so I don’t really see what the problem is."

"The problem, Harry," Bill hadn’t moved from the door, "is that it could have gone wrong and the curse could have backfired, not only killing you but also blowing up the _entire building._ "

Harry shook his head and resisted his aching body’s protests to fall back into his chair, sitting down would give Bill the advantage of height and Harry needed all the help he could get, "I had it all under control Bill, you know that."

"No," Bill shook his head, "I don’t! But what I do know is that you could have just gotten everyone killed today!"

Harry laughed a twisted laugh that made Bill frown, "So it’s all fun games as long it’s only Harry Potter putting his life on the line."

"Are you listening to yourself right now?" Bill asked, "Or are you even listening to me? I’m pissed off because once again you rushed in with no regard for your own life. How could you be so careless?! What about Albus?"

Harry could feel his magic reaching out, making his desk vibrate almost imperceptibly but enough for Bill to notice. When he didn’t flinch or step back Harry went on, warning him, " _Do not_ for a minute even dare to assume that I don’t think about Albus. That every time there’s a volatile object I’m not worried that one wrong move would mean Albus would be left all alone. Don’t you _dare_."

Seeing Bill wince made Harry’s anger wane a little, they’d been treating him like he was fragile for too long. And he’d let it happen, knowing that it was their way of showing that they cared but this was going too far.

"I’m sorry, that was uncalled for," Bill apologised, "but you need to understand, Harry there’s only so much leeway I can give you. If something like this happens again I will have no option but to take disciplinary action. You aren’t the only member of my team and I need to be fair."

Harry sighed placing his hands on the table and leaning against it; he knew he’d been pushing his luck trying to get away with a lot more than others would be allowed but why didn’t people understand that _he knew what he was doing._

"Fine," Harry accepted, "I’ll wait for your orders next time but only if I know for sure that it’s something above a Level 4, anything below that, and I’m not waiting."

Bill nodded, relieved, "That’s all I’m asking," he sighed, rubbing his face tiredly, "What are you guys doing tonight? Mum wanted me to –"

At that moment Hannah knocked and entered. The look on her face enough to make Harry stand alert again.

"I’m sorry to interrupt but Penley just called, Harry; they need you to come in right away."

Harry wasn’t aware of how he moved from his desk or when he'd grabbed his coat, but he was rushing past Hannah within seconds, and Bill trailing after him.

"Did they say why?" He heard Bill ask behind him.

Harry didn’t stop to listen to Hannah’s reply, he stepped up to the grate and said, throwing Floo powder in, "Penley Academy for Young Wizards."

*^*^*^*^*

Draco carefully stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the nonexistent ash off his robes. For someone not familiar with him, Draco Malfoy was the perfect example of poise and refinery. But up close one could see the way his eyes were sharp with worry and his hands wouldn’t stop fidgeting. He sighed and started the walk to the Headmistress’s office, his footsteps echoing across the empty halls.

Penley had not been his first choice when it had come to deciding on a school for his son. He had gone to Penley himself, which was why he’d been so against it; till he’d found that there had been a complete change in administration since the war ended. For starters, it wasn’t a pure-blood only school anymore. The headmistress herself was a half blood, she’d been a Ravenclaw a few years above Draco, and the staff was a healthy mix. But more importantly than this what had influenced Draco’s decision was the change in curriculum. Lessons no longer solely focussed on etiquettes and necessary skills to survive in a pure-blood society. The school now had compulsory Muggle Studies, with frequent field trips into the Muggle world.

He straightened his robes once more before entering the outer office where the secretary greeted him with a grin and asked him to take a seat. He only did so because he was sure that if something had happened to his son they wouldn’t have made him sit and wait. The reassurance that Scorpius wasn’t injured made his heart rate slow down back to normal and he settled down to wait.

Barely a minute passed before he heard the sound of loud footsteps from the corridor outside, heading rapidly towards the door; he could see the portraits on the wall frowning in disapproval at the noise. The door opened with a bang and revealed ruffled and flushed Harry Potter, his robes buttoned the wrong way and his tie half loose.

"What happened?" Potter asked, heading straight for the door to the Headmistress’s office.

The secretary stood, "Mr Potter! Your son is perfectly fine and not in danger, but there has been an incident that required the Headmistress to call the two of you in for a talk. Now, could you please take a seat and wait?"

"The two of us?" Potter stopped and looked around the room, confusion clear on his face till he spotted Draco sitting calmly on the side, "What are you doing here?" Potter moved towards him, ignoring the secretary who’d taken her seat again on seeing that no one was barging into the office anymore.

"I believe our sons are in trouble together." Draco replied, straightening his robes again as he cursed the secretary for stopping Potter before he barged into the main office. At least that way he would have had an excuse to go rushing in behind him; to stop him of course.

"You have a son?" Potter asked, his attention span as limited as it was during school.

Draco sighed and idly leafed through the magazine in his hand before realising it was a copy of Witch Weekly, "Yes, I do."

"I didn’t know that," Potter slumped onto the seat next to him. Draco’s fingers itched with the need to reach out and straighten Potter’s collar, the state of his robes was atrocious! How could the man walk out of his house looking like that, let alone come to his son’s school?

"Yes, well, seeing as how we aren’t really good at keeping in touch with each other I dare say there’s quite a few things you don’t know about me."

Potter smiled at that, looking like he was about to say something when the door to the main office opened and they were called inside. Draco was only steps behind Potter as they walked in through the door, both men relaxing visibly on seeing their son’s sitting unharmed on the chairs placed in front of the impressive desk. Draco’s calm only lasted a few minutes though, the time it took for him to realise that his son had been crying. He moved passed Potter and hurried to his son’s side, kneeling beside his chair, Draco asked "Scorpius, what’s wrong?" The next second Draco had a crying five year old in his arms who was clinging to his robes for life while shaking with sobs.

It took him some time to get Scorpius to move enough so that Draco could pick him up and settle him onto his lap.. He looked up to see Potter’s son staring at them from his chair while his father tried to get him to talk.

"Albus, you need to tell me what happened."

Draco turned towards the Headmistress, taking note of her name on the desk before asking, "Ms. Clearwater, could you please enlighten us as to what the emergency was that we had to be called in for?"

"I would actually prefer it if the boys themselves informed you of the incident that took place, Mr Malfoy," Clearwater said, giving Albus a stern look when he snorted and rolled his eyes, "How about you start, Albus?"

"I didn’t do anything! He started it!" Albus Potter shouted, pointing towards Scorpius who was no longer crying but was glaring at the other boy with an intensity Draco didn’t know he possessed.

"I most certainly did not! Stop lying, Potter! You’re a stinky boy who likes to lie!" Scorpius shouted back. Albus Potter moved to get off his chair, "Take that back! I’m not stinky and you’re the liar! Just because you’re so _proper and clean_ all the time doesn’t mean I don’t know how bad you are!" Before Albus could jump off Harry, it really was confusing keeping track of all the Potters, grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him back, sitting down on the chair so that Albus was held tightly on his lap.

Draco could only stare as Scorpius and Albus exchanged threats and insults. It was like looking at miniature versions of them fighting like they used to fight at school. Albeit with insults like "Your hair’s soft, like a _girl’s_ " and "Your breath stinks!".

"Enough!" Clearwater said, her voice stern but calm. Draco didn’t miss the look of disapproval she passed him and Harry for not intervening. "Boys, we talked about this. Fighting doesn’t solve problems. Albus, can you please tell your father and Mr Malfoy what happened without shouting?"

Albus was clearly struggling, his forehead scrunched together as he pouted. Draco had to admit that he really was an adorable child, even if he was a miniature version of his father, right down to the piercing green eyes.

"I saw the plushie first and he," Albus pointed at Scorpius who stuck his tongue out, Draco wanted to hit his head against something, "knew that. But he still ran and tried to grab it before me. Why would I give it up, Dad?" The last question was aimed at Harry who’d been smiling softly at Scorpius.

When Albus noticed his father fraternising with the enemy his frown grew more pronounced and he tried to get off his father’s lap before Harry hastened to answer, "No, no of course. If you saw it first then, well . . . ." He trailed off as Clearwater, Draco and Scorpius turned to glare at him.

"Scorpius, do you have anything to add?" She turned to the boy in Draco’s lap.

Scorpius fidgeted a little before mumbling, "Seeing it first doesn’t make it his. I got there first so I should get to play with it. And last week when I wanted the paint set but he got there first Ms. Brown made me do something else." Scorpius nodded and leaned back against his father, smirking at Albus.

"And then what happened?" Clearwater asked, looking at both her students.

"He hit me, threw one of those big blue blocks that Ms. Brown says we can only use to play with –"

"You liar! He hit me first! He took the plushie and he hit me on the head with it!"

_"Enough!"_

Both the young boys jumped at the voice, stunned to see Ms. Clearwater, who was always so calm and composed, standing behind her desk with her hands on the table.

"I am suspending the two of you for a day, during which I hope you will realise just how wrong your actions were. Now leave this office and get back to your classes, _immediately."_

Draco waved at Scorpius as he almost ran out of the room, Albus a step ahead of him. Once both boys had left Draco allowed himself to relax a little, one hand running through his hair. This was a nightmare; Scorpius had always been a calm and sweet little child. The fact that he was now engaging in physical fights with other children was alarming.

"Penny," it took a while for Draco to realise that Harry was talking to the Headmistress, "are they always like this?"

Draco turned to see Clearwater, _Penny_ , sit back down in her chair with a sigh. "Are they always fighting? Yes, but it’s mostly small disagreements which is why I think you haven’t heard about it until now. But this, physically fighting, has happened for the first time today. I had no choice; we _don’t tolerate_ that kind of behaviour here at Penley."

"No, I understand," Draco answered, "but this is frankly very alarming for me. Scorpius has never done anything like this before. What about Albus?"

If Harry was shocked at Draco turning and talking to him so calmly he didn’t show it, after all they’d just witnessed their sons fighting like they had in school, it was bound to bring up old memories. "No, he hasn’t. And he has enough cousins that I would have heard about it if he had hit one of them."

"I need the two of you to make sure that something like this never happens again," Clearwater waited until they nodded to go on, "Use tomorrow’s suspension to get them to spend some time together, out of school. Maybe have a play date at someone’s house or go to the zoo, anything at all. Just get them to do something _together_. I think that might help them see that do have a lot in common and they can be friends."

Draco thought the idea had merit. Though he wasn’t happy with Scorpius being suspended, at the age of five nonetheless, he knew that such behaviour needed to be punished.

"Can we do it before lunch?" Harry asked, "I have a meeting after and it might be a little difficult to get out of it so late."

Draco went over his client list for the next day. As far as he could remember he had no one planned but he would still need to talk to Dean and Pansy before he could confirm, "I’ll need to check back at the shop before I can know for sure. Can I owl you later this evening?"

As Harry nodded, Clearwater smiled, looking relieved and a little shocked, "Excellent! Frankly speaking, I thought it would be much harder to get the two of you to agree to work together."

"Yes, well, it has been a long time since school ended," Draco bristled a little her words, "and I would do anything for Scorpius. This really isn’t that big a deal. Now if that’s all, I would like to take my leave, keeping clients waiting isn’t good for the business."

Clearwater stood, "Of course, Mr Malfoy. I hope I don’t have to call you like this in the middle of the day again."

Draco nodded at her and with a brief glance in Harry’s direction he headed out of the office. It was only when he reached the Floo that Draco realised that he and Harry had actually had a civil conversation without any fights or arguments. Remembering Clearwater’s words Draco scowled and stepped into the Floo, ignoring how easy it was for him to refer to Potter as Harry.

*^*^*^*^*

Harry decided to take the rest of the day off. There was no point in going back when he knew Bill was just going to get on his case again. Instead he decided to get started on the housework that he’d been ignoring for the past week. Even though Molly came by every three days and tried to tidy up for him, Harry refused. He didn’t need anyone’s help to run his house.

The kitchen was taken care of fairly quickly, the clean dishes stacked back on the shelves and counters scrubbed till they were shining. He knew they were running low on groceries and he hoped Albus wouldn’t mind eating spaghetti again for dinner; maybe tomorrow they could go out for dinner at a nice place. Cooking wasn’t really one of his strongest points but years of cooking for the Dursleys meant that Harry knew enough to not starve.

By the time he reached the next Floor, his mind had started going over the day’s events again. Seeing Malfoy had been shocking, to say the least. It was not like they didn’t run into each other, but besides awkward nods, there had been no other acknowledgment of the other’s presence. And yet, they had managed to not only have a civil conversation but they’d also agreed to work together for their sons.

In the silence of his house Harry could grudgingly admit that Malfoy didn’t look much different from how he had in school.

"The lucky bugger, probably buys Galleons worth of beauty stuff to look so young," Harry muttered as he fought with a sheet that refused to be folded.

And then there was Scorpius, if Albus was a spitting image of Harry then Scorpius was the same as his father. Right down to the upturned nose and grey eyes, but where Malfoy had looked like a right git Scorpius was adorable.

"Maybe because he isn’t a right arse like his dad." Harry wiped his brow as he finished with the bathrooms, the part he always put off till the last beca-

"Who’s an arse?"

Harry jumped, dropping the cleaning things, "Blimey Albus, warn a man next time. I could have had a heart attack."

"I’m sorry." Albus smiled sheepishly before dumping his bag on the ground. At Harry’s stern look, he’d _just_ cleaned the place, Albus picked it up and walked towards his room, Harry right behind him, "So, who’s an arse?"

"No one and that’s not a word I want to hear you saying again."

"Then why do you say it?"

Harry sighed, "Adults aren’t the smartest people in the world." He took a seat on the bed, watching his son move around the room, picking up things and putting them back down again, "Al, c’mere?" Harry patted the bed.

Albus dragged his feet as he moved to sit next to Harry, looking up at him with those eyes, "Am in trouble?"

"Yes." Harry wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulder, his heart clenching as Albus looked down with shame in his eyes, "Fighting isn’t the answer, Al you know that. No Quidditch for a week. And you can’t meet your cousins till the weekend brunch."

Albus nodded, still looking down at his hands.

"Now do you want to tell me why you decided to hit someone?"

Albus looked up then, his eyes bright, "He hit me first, Dad!"

"And you hit him back. It doesn’t matter who starts it, Al. As long as you’re also a part of it, then you’re at fault too."

Albus pouted, looking away from Harry. He mumbled something, making Harry lean forward to strain and hear him, "I didn’t get that."

"I said that I hate Scorpius Malfoy! He’s a git and he always tries to get me in trouble," Albus repeated, crossing his arms across his chest. Harry’s chest ached, he looked just like Ginny had when he she made up her mind about something.

He pulled Albus onto his lap and hugged him tightly, grateful for the fact that through Albus there would always be a part of Ginny with them."Yeah, well, Malfoys have an annoying habit of getting under our skins," Harry mumbled into his son’s hair, praying the next day’s play date wouldn’t turn out to be an utter disaster.

It was past dinnertime when the owl arrived; a grey beauty that alighted on the owl perch in the living room and hooted softly to get Harry’s attention. He’d been clearing out the mess left in the kitchen when Albus already getting ready for bed.

"Aren’t you pretty?" Harry cooed as he took the letter, and the owl accepted a treat from Harry’s hand.

Malfoy had written to say that they could meet before lunch for a picnic in the Manor Gardens, if Harry was okay with that. He’d added that there was a lake on the property with a beautiful view of the orchard where the boys could run around freely and play.

Harry wrote back instantly, saying they would be there by ten.

It was as he was getting ready for bed that Harry realised he knew little about Malfoy’s life after the war, other than the fact that he had a tattoo shop. He’d been so busy trying to get his own life back together that he’d barely had time to keep up with his friends, let alone his _once upon a time_ enemy. The fact that Malfoy still lived at the Manor was news to him, as far as he’d heard the family had moved out after Lucius got The Kiss.

Checking on the wards again, Harry placed his wand on the bedside table and closed his eyes. His last thought before giving in to sleep was that tomorrow that could go pear shaped really easily.

*^*^*^*^*

"Dad?"

Harry walked back from the other end of the gate to where Albus was standing, looking at him warily, "What are you trying to do?"

"Trying to find a way in, of course," Harry mumbled, waving his hand in front of the gate, hoping it would open up like it had the last time he’d been here. Maybe he was forgetting a step but it was not like he’d been in the right presence of mind the last time he’d been here, he’d been too busy trying to find a way to get out of the situation alive.

"Dad?" Albus called him again, hoping he’d turn around this time and look at him.

Harry sighed and turned towards Albus, thinking that maybe they should head back home seeing as how they’d been standing outside for fifteen minutes, "Yeah?"

"Why don’t you try using this?" Albus pointed towards a brass knocker that was hanging from the side of the gate, near where he was standing.

Harry made it a point to never curse in front of Albus, not after the wide vocabulary that Rose had already acquired thanks to Ron, which was why it was very difficult for him to maintain his composure and just use the bloody knocker.

Almost at once an elf appeared, the loud _pop_ rang in the silence of the countryside, "Would you be allowing Hector to escort you inside, Masters?"

Harry nodded and placed his hand on Hector’s offered arm, imaging what would Hermione’s reaction be when she heard that the Manor still had house-elves. Albus, never having seen one before, stared at Hector before gingerly placing his hand on the house-elf’s arm, one hand holding on tightly to Harry.

They were transported to what appeared to be a sun room, the bright morning light infiltrating the room, making it hard for Harry to reconcile _this_ Manor with the one from his memories.

"Master Malfoy is being outside, can Hector get you something?" The house-elf was looking at them expectantly, waiting for his next order.

Harry shook his head, "That’s okay, thanks."

Placing a hand on Albus’s shoulder Harry steered him out the door that led to a stone pathway under an arch of bright flowers before they entered what appeared to be a small corner of the Manor gardens, separated from the rest of the sprawling lawns by a hedge, forming a closed off square.

Before seeing Malfoy, _Draco_ , Harry heard the laughter first. The sight that greeted him made him stop and wonder if he really was in another universe, Draco Malfoy was covered in mud, his hair almost entirely matted with it as he ducked behind a white chair taking shelter from Scorpius, who was hiding behind the table. Father and son were both oblivious to their audience till Scorpius made a bad throw and it landed at Albus’s feet, making him jump and glare at Scorpius. Albus had started moving towards Scorpius when Draco called out, "Come on, Albus, I could use someone on my team!"

Harry stared in shock as Albus shrugged off his jacket and ran to hide behind the chair with Draco, scooping up handfuls of mud and flinging it in Scorpius’s general direction. _What the fuck was Draco playing at?_ The last Harry checked this was a play date to make the boys like, or at least _not_ hate, each other. How the hell could a mud fight solve that problem?

"No fair, there’s two of you!" Harry heard Scorpius yell as he was pelted with mud, covering him from head to toe.

He told himself that he was only doing this because it really wasn’t fair that Scorpius was alone but as Harry dropped his own jacket next to Albus’s he knew that a part of him was intrigued as to what Draco’s plan was. He bent down to Scorpius’s level and said, "Don’t worry, we can totally take them."

Scorpius smiled back at him, his grey eyes shining through all the mud on his face.

*^*^*^*^*

The war lasted about an hour, or fifty minutes to be exact. By the end of it all four participants were exhausted and filthy. Harry couldn’t remember the last time he saw Albus laugh so much. He also couldn’t remember the last time _he_ wasn’t feeling stressed about something. Through his haze of relaxation Harry could hear the sounds of the two boys talking, making him jolt out of his stupor, ready to intervene in case they were fighting again.

A hand on his wrist made him freeze as he was, half upright and leaning on his hand. He turned his head to see Draco laying next to him on the grass, his hair drying in clumps of mud.

"Don’t," Draco mouthed, pulling on his wrist so that Harry was on his back again, the warm summer breeze ruffling the grass around them. When Harry started to ask why, Draco shushed him with a finger on his lips and pointed in the direction of the boys and then towards his ear, indicating that Harry should listen.

So he did. And instead of the bickering that he was expecting to hear, the sound of laughter reached his ears, making him turn to look and check for himself.

"Did you see the one I hit my dad with? It went in his mouth; he was coughing like Grandpa Arthur does when Aunt Hermione cooks!" Albus giggled, rolling around in the grass.

Scorpius was laughing along with him, "And did you see the one I threw at my dad? He almost fell down!"

Harry blinked once, twice, wanting to make sure that these were the same boys who’d been suspended from school for violence.

"Shocking, isn’t it?" Draco asked, close enough that Harry could feel Draco’s breath on his neck.

"Huh?" Harry tried to ignore the feeling of Draco’s hand on his wrist and the warmth of his body but it was hard, having been deprived of another’s touch for the past few months.

Draco went on, oblivious to the effect he was having on Harry, "The instant they have adults to mock they forget all past grievances with each other."

Harry tried to subtly move his arm away, ignoring the feeling of disappointment when Draco moved his hand. The next second he was wishing that Draco had kept his hand where it was. Draco was stretching his arms above his head making his, _now_ brown, t-shirt ride up, the pale stretch of skin and his hipbones standing out in sharp contrast against all the mud.

Harry sat up quickly, calling towards the boys, "We should get washed up before this dries off."

He stood and headed back in before checking to see if anyone else was coming; he simply needed to get away from Draco Malfoy as fast as possible.

*^*^*^*^*

Draco watched Harry’s retreating back as he left suddenly, leaving Draco feeling like he’d done something wrong. Shrugging and giving it up as another one of Potter’s, _Harry’s,_ quirks Draco called for Hector and herded the boys inside. He left the boys with clean clothes he headed towards his own suite to get cleaned up; the drying mud was making his limbs feel stiff.

"Hector," Draco called as he entered his room, the house-elf appearing next to him, "look through my cupboards for clothes that might fit Mr Potter and leave them outside his bathroom."

Once clean and refreshed, Draco checked on the boys first; he found them in Scorpius’s room. Albus was busy walking around, picking up Scorpius's toys while Scorpius was trailing behind him making sure he didn’t move anything from its original position.

"Can we play with this?" Albus asked, pointing towards Scorpius’s mini Quidditch set, complete with moving models of the players.

Scorpius hurried to stand in front of the set, "No! You’ll put your stinky hands on it and make it dirty!"

"Scorpius," Draco chastened, entering the room finally, he hadn’t raised his son to be so selfish, which was ironic considering how he’d hated sharing his toys when he was five, and even when older, "I want you to apologise to Albus." He turned towards the young Potter who was gazing sadly at the Quidditch set, "Play with whatever you feel like, Albus, its okay."

The smile he got in return from the boy was enough to make up for his own son glaring at him from across the room.

After asking Hector in which room Harry was, Draco headed there next, wanting to talk to him about the next play date, _clearly_ they needed to get to the root of the problem before the boys resorted to violence again.

Draco knocked once and entered just as Harry exited the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips. For an instant Draco could do nothing but stare at the water droplets that were sliding down the muscled chest to the chiselled abs below before disappearing beneath the towel. He subconsciously took a step forward before regaining his composure, but not before Harry shouted, backing away into the bathroom again, "Merlin, Malfoy! Knock much?"

"I did knock!" Draco shouted back, crossing his arms and turning to face the other direction.

" _Clearly_ I didn’t say you could come in," Harry muttered as he poked his head out of the bathroom, "don’t look here!"

Draco tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Harry to get dressed, the sound of rustling fabric making him want to turn and take a peek at those abs before they got covered by clothes.

"You can turn now," Harry mumbled, drying his hair with the towel which he then threw on the bed, ignoring Draco’s scowl, "What are the boys doing?"

Draco sighed and made for the arm chairs placed near the windows, dropping onto one and indicating that Harry should take the other, "They’re in Scorpius’s room; Albus is playing while Scorpius is sulking. And they’re certainly _not_ friends yet."

"So, mud fights, is that a Malfoy family thing?" Harry asked, smirking at Draco. He was seated on the armchair facing away from the window; the sunlight highlighting his messy black hair, giving the edges a reddish tint. For a few seconds all Draco could do was stare as hundreds of thoughts ran through his head, echoes of _No not Potter. No, why? Why?_ ringing the loudest. He was snapped out of his stupor by Harry waving his hand in front of Draco’s face, the smirk replaced by a concerned look on his face. "Draco, you alright?"

"Just peachy, thanks." Draco tried for condescending but all he could hear was fear, he coughed once and tried again. "Anyway, aren’t mud fights more of a Potter thing? If my memory of third year isn’t hazy and incorrect."

Harry laughed, the sound making Draco want to smile. "Merlin! I’d forgotten about that, you’d gone running to Snape!"

"Well, fat load of good that did." Draco rolled his eyes as Harry kept laughing; clearly the memory of pelting Draco with mud was _hilarious,_ "Are you done?"

"Oww," Harry winced, rubbing his side, "I haven’t laughed this hard in a while."

Draco dipped his head in a short bow, "Glad I could help. Maybe the next time we plan on having a mud fight I can call you over to help refresh the memory.

"Do you do this often?" Harry asked, the sunlight still distracting Draco enough to make him debate drawing the curtains.

"Too often for my liking," Draco said shrugging, "but Scorpius enjoys himself and I don’t really get to spend as much time with him as I would want to so I take every minute I get."

Draco wanted to laugh at the incredulous expression on Harry’s face. "You’re finding it hard to believe that Draco Malfoy does such things like playing in the mud with his son?"

Harry nodded, stopped and then shook his head. "Yes. Well no. Kind of? You have to admit it is pretty unbelievable."

"I’ve done many things wrong in my life, Harry." Draco stared out the window, remembering the first time he’d held Scorpius in his arms, "but the moment I found out about Scorpius I swore to be the father I wished I’d had; the kind of father who loves his son without condition and would do anything at all to make him happy. This, right now, means making sure that he and Albus sort out whatever problems they have with each other."

"I know what you mean." Harry smiled,"We can do the next play date at our house, I’ll send you an owl to let you know when?"

"Perfect!" Draco nodded and glanced towards the wall clock, "Would you like to stay for lunch? I’m sure Albus must be famished after all that activity."

Harry sighed, "Can’t, I have a meeting in an hour."

"Next time?" Draco asked, wondering why he so badly wanted there to be a next time.

Harry smiled softly. "Sure."

*^*^*^*^*

Harry spent the rest of the week busy with work concerning a high priority object that had just been shipped in from Cairo. After exhausting all their options, the team there had decided to send it Gringotts and see if the office there would have any luck. Seeing as Bill was the senior most curse breaker, his team had been assigned the case. Harry spent hours researching in the library with Hannah.

He’d managed to send Draco an owl to let him know that his busy week would make it impossible for the boys to have a play date. He had pointedly ignored the part of him that was sad at the thought of not seeing Draco.

Finally on Wednesday they managed to break through the outer layer of curses on the artifact after which is was just a matter of dismantling the inner layer that had become weak with time . After defeating Hannah at a game of Exploding Snap and thus freeing himself of the responsibility to write out the report for the case, Harry decided to treat himself to lunch at his favourite restaurant, The Blue Humdinger.

It was as he’d been walking down the cobbled Diagon Alley path heading towards the restaurant that Harry had found himself passing, and consequently stopping, in front of Malfoy’s Magical Tattoos. He’d heard of the shop, _everybody_ had, but he’d never actually had a reason to go in. Tattoos weren’t something that interested him and he met Neville and Dean for drinks every week. But then again, he hadn’t even been interested in Draco Malfoy till a few days ago, and now here he was, standing in front of Draco’s shop, wondering if he could pop in and say hi.

He decided to peep in through the windows first to check if Draco was even in the shop. He could see Dean working at the counter and Neville was standing near the back, talking to Pansy Parkinson. And then Harry saw him. Draco was seated on a low chair next to bench applying some sort of salve on a man’s arm. Harry figured he was busy and was about to walk away when he saw Neville waving at him, beckoning him inside.

"Harry! Fancy seeing you here," Neville greeted as Harry entered the parlour, loud enough that even Draco turned from his seat. He smiled at Harry as the customer continued to talk to Draco.

Harry had a hard time ignoring the nervous flutter in his stomach on seeing Draco smile. It was almost like the time he’d had to ask Ginny out for their first date after the war.

"Just needed a break from work, you know how it is." Harry took a seat near the counter, taking in the shop’s interior as Neville nodded sympathetically; Hannah was very vocal about just how much she hated research. Harry straightened up a little in his seat as he saw Draco walk over, wiping his wand with a cloth.

"Harry!" Draco smiled and leaned against the counter. "I thought I wouldn’t get a chance to see you this week."

"I was just going to grab a bite when I saw your shop." Harry resisted the urge to fix his hair or straighten his robes, "I figured we could have lunch together, that is, if you hadn’t eaten yet?"

"He hasn’t!" Pansy cut in, pushing Draco off the counter, "You’ve come at just the right time."

"Sure, why not," Draco replied, "Take care of the store Pansy."

"Don’t I always?" Pansy rolled her eyes, waving them out.

*^*^*^*^*

Once Harry and Draco were out the door Pansy turned to Dean and said, "I told you so."

"Must be a Slytherin trait." Dean sighed and reached into his pocket to throw two Galleons at Pansy who pocketed them with a gleeful smile.

"Am I missing something?" Neville looked from Pansy to Dean, scowling when neither of them paid any attention him.

*^*^*^*^*

"Here we are." Harry stopped in front of a nondescript red brick structure that was housed between a cauldron maker and a second hand book store. Draco kept his expression neutral as he followed Harry through the door; he figured he could always fake a full stomach and get away with sticking to water.

The interiors were an extension of the outside but whereas the outer walls were bare and empty, there were quirky art pieces lining the walls, highlighted by the bare red brick. There were mismatched tables and chairs placed around the room in a seemingly random fashion and what sounded like a mix between the Weird Sisters and the Opera was playing in the background. 

"C’mon, my table’s this way," Harry started towards the far left corner, where potted plants were hanging from the ceiling in colourful pots.

"You come here often?" Draco asked when Harry refused a menu and rattled off his order to the waiter.

Harry nodded as the man repeated his order, "Enough that I have my own table and Frank here," Harry said, pointing to the short, tattooed man who was serving them, "knows just how I like my steak."

"They’re beautiful," Draco pointed at the intricately detailed tattoos covering Frank’s arms, "the colour and that clever animation spell, making them move only when the light hits a certain way."

Frank smiled, his lip piercings glinting in the light, "I got them at Helena’s, down in –"

"– Reading Lane?" Draco finished, leaning forward on his elbows in interest.

"You know her?" Frank asked, the two of them forgetting about Harry who was looking at them with a frown on his face. Draco nodded excitedly, "Know her? She taught me everything I know!"

"Do you have a parlour? I’m thinking of getting something done on my back." Frank pointed to his lower back, the two of them oblivious to Harry scowling at them, "and Helena’s has a three month waiting list."

Draco nodded and fished a card out of his pocket, "Just owl before to make an appointment or drop by once first otherwise our store manager will throw a fit, she’s worse than Helena about appointments."

"Will do, say–"

"–Frank, can I get a glass of water please?" Harry interrupted, before Frank could ask Draco something else.

"Sure, mate," Frank smiled at Harry and took Draco’s order before leaving the two of them alone.

"So," Draco said, tapping at his glass nervously. The awkward silence was getting difficult for him to handle. "Did Albus mention Scorpius at all these past few days?"

Harry, who’d been busy scowling at his plate, looked up, "Yeah, as a matter of fact he has. I’d never even heard of Scorpius before their fight and now it’s always _Scorpius took my crayon today_ or _Scorpius acts like a girl!_ "

"Same here, Scorp won’t stop talking about Albus, it’s either _Albus is stinky!_ or _Albus can’t draw_. Tell me, Harry; was I ever so lenient on you with my insults? If I was, then I have to say you got off easily because these are just embarrassing." 

"Nah, don't worry. You always hit the mark," Harry said and tried laughing. It was as if he was trying to brush the subject off but then Draco's expression had him straightening up. 

Draco fiddled with the flowers placed on the table. "Harry," he started, looking everywhere but at Harry. "I know it’s too little too late but for what it’s worth I’m sorry. For being horrible to you at Hogwarts, saying all those things, acting the way I did, I really am sorry."

Harry sighed, he reached out stop Draco’s hand from nervously plucking away at the flowers. "I’m not going to lie and say you weren’t all that bad. You were..." Draco flinched but Harry didn’t let go of his hand, "but it’s been ten years and you’ve paid the price for believing in a lie you were fed since you were born. I know you’re not the same person anymore, Draco."

"Two meetings were enough for you to realise that?" Draco asked, more disbelieving than suspicious.

Harry smiled softly, tightening his grip on Draco’s hand, "I dare anyone who spends time with you and Scorpius to say differently. Kids bring out who we really are; we can’t really hide from them. And the Draco Malfoy I saw was nothing like the git I knew in school."

"Who knew you could be so wise, Harry Potter," Draco commented softly, relishing the feel of his hand in Harry’s, the warmth and strong hold oddly comforting.

Harry smirked, he leaned forward a little and whispered, "There’s a lot you don’t you know about me, stick around and –"

" _Ahem._ "

Harry and Draco jerked back to see Frank standing next to the table with their orders. "Sorry to interrupt, lads, I waited as long as I could to give you two some privacy but this food isn’t getting any warmer."

Draco could feel his face burning as Frank placed his order in front of him. What in the name of Merlin was happening here? This was Harry Potter, the boy he’d once found annoying and whose son had been involved in a fistfight with his! How had they gone from arranging play dates to having lunch together to _holding hands_?

Looking up, Draco could see that Harry looked a little shocked too. Seizing the opportunity, Draco started talking about the food, anything to steer the conversation away from the heart to heart they’d been having before they were interrupted.

It was getting harder to ignore the voice in his head that wished they were alone.

*^*^*^*^*

Draco had just closed the door to Scorpius’s room when Hector appeared at his side.

"Ms. Parkinson is being on the Floo, Master."

Draco nodded and headed towards the study, knowing that’s where Pansy usually called because that was the only room in the Manor that had any alcohol.

"At home on a Wednesday night, I’m shocked," Draco drawled, falling onto a chair placed near the grate. He’d had a long day, multiple appointments at work and then he’d spent hours helping Scorpius with his school work and then playing in his room. Not to mention the surprise lunch with Harry.

"Please, Draco, don’t flaunt your ignorance so. _Everyone_ knows Wednesday’s the night you stay at home to rejuvenate. Who goes out during the middle of the week? Anyway, I’m not here to talk about my exciting life. Spill, I want to know every detail."

Draco groaned and slid further in the chair, he was exhausted. "I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about!" Pansy exclaimed, "Don’t make me come there. You know I will."

"Scorpius got a gold star on his last homework so we put that up on the wall and then we had ice cream for dinner because we felt like it. Now he’s asleep and I’m praying that in another few minutes I’ll also get a chance to do the same." Draco ended the sentence with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Draco Malfoy! Don’t slouch, you’ve been taught better than that. And you better tell me how your lunch with Harry was or I swear I’ll send the man those photos of you from you were ten, _you know_ which ones!"

Draco sat up straight at that, "You said you’d destroyed those!"

"I’m a Slytherin." Pansy shrugged.

"Treachery," Draco gasped, glaring at Pansy, "I trusted you!"

"Oh get over it, it’s not like you don’t have blackmail material against me."

"I would never use any of it, you know that. It’s just there as a backup."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling. Now, tell me _everything_. How was it?"

Draco shrugged; the silly smile threatening to break through his perfectly blank expression was making him feel like a teenager again. "It was okay, I guess. Yeah, it was fine."

"Draco," Pansy admonished, "I need more than that."

"Fine, you annoying bint." Draco threw his hands up in the air in surrender, "it was perfect. He took me to that place, the one that Lovegood owns and the food wasn’t half bad. We talked for hours and it’s like, there were moments when I couldn’t remember why I hated him so much in school."

To Pansy’s credit, she didn’t mock his lovesick expression but instead helpfully reminded him of the reasons why he hated Harry once. "Let’s see, I think it was because of how popular he was without even trying. How everyone looked up to him, that stupid pureblood shite we’d been fed since we could walk, oh and also because he refused to be your friend."

"Gee, thanks Pans." Draco scowled, though his eyes still had that far away look, like he was back at the restaurant with Harry.

"Anytime." Pansy smiled sweetly, "So, when are you meeting again?"

"Tomorrow, he’s invited us over for dinner so that the boys can have their play date."

"And you can have yours." Pansy smirked, ignoring Draco’s half hearted sputters of outrage, "anyway, as fun as this has been I really must get to bed. I have a big date tomorrow and I need my beauty sleep. Later, darling!"

Then she was gone in a whirl of ash and smoke, leaving Draco staring at the grate with a frown.

*^*^*^*^*

Harry checked the living room for the fourth time to see if it was clean. It had been a while since someone other than a Weasley, or a Granger-Weasley, had dropped by their house. Not that he thought Draco or Scorpius would judge them based on how dirty their house was but he knows there’s a difference between lived in and downright messy.

"Dad?" Albus peeped in, making sure Harry was done cleaning before he stepped in lest he be made to help. _Again_.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, deciding he’d done as much as he could, "Yeah, buddy?"

"Will I need to talk to Scorpius?" Albus looked hopeful, like they weren’t doing all of this _just_ to get the two of them to stop fighting.

Not that it was only for the kids; Harry knew there had been a certain amount of selfish thought behind asking Draco and Scorpius over for dinner. It had been months since he’d felt the need to actively seek out someone’s company.

"Come here." Harry sat on the sofa and patted the cushion next to him. "Why don’t you want to talk to Scorpius?"

Albus shrugged, his socked feet brushed against the carpet as he swung them back and forth. Harry resisted the urge to fix Albus’s hair, so much like his own, and settled for rubbing his back instead. "Do you think you can tell me why you don’t like him?"

Albus continued swinging his feet, his shoulders hunched as he resolutely looked everywhere but at Harry.

"Al?"

When Albus just shook his head and sniffed, Harry decided that maybe it was best if he just cancel the dinner plans. His priority was Albus and if his son didn’t want to see Scorpius tonight then they would just have to come up with another way to fix this. Unfortunately, just as Harry reached that decision the doorbell rang and he cursed quietly.

"Should I ask them to leave?" Harry asked, reluctant to leave Albus and go answer the door.

To his surprise Albus shook his head and smiled up at Harry, leaning against him, "Nah, Granny says it’s rude to cancel at the last minute."

Harry ruffled Albus’s hair as he made his way towards the door, not even the thought of seeing Draco making happy, if it meant that his son was miserable.

*^*^*^*^*

It didn’t take Draco long to figure out that Harry was worried about something. Harry had spent the entire night fussing over Albus who seemed to get more annoyed every time Harry asked him if he needed something. When Harry asked Albus for what seemed like the hundredth time if he was alright, Draco intervened before Albus could blow up, something he could see happening very soon if the scowl on Albus’s face was anything to go by.

"Alright!" Draco clapped his hands once to get everyone’s attention. "How about Albus and I clear the table while Harry and Scorpius can get the fire started in the living room?"

He saw Harry shoot him a confused look, Draco just shook his head and hoped that Harry would get the hint. To his relief, Harry nodded once and led Scorpius towards the other room, asking if Scorpius was interested in seeing his chocolate frog card collection.

Albus had started to clear the table before they’d left the room and Draco quietly helped him, moving the bigger dishes and cutlery.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Draco asked, focussing on the dish he was cleaning; he waited for Albus, to reply, making sure not to turn his head.

Albus took his time, finally mumbling, "Yeah, who doesn’t?"

"Scorpius doesn’t," Draco said, humming as he wiped the table, "he’s scared of heights."

"He is?" Albus asked, looking up from the Floor he’d been staring at for the past few minutes.

Draco paused in his wiping to lean against the table and look at Albus. "Yeah, he almost fell down the stairs at the Manor when he was two. Our house-elf, Hector, saved him before he could fall."

"I didn’t know that," Albus said, blinking up at Draco with his eyes that were so like Harry’s.

Draco shrugged, smiling softly at Albus. "He doesn’t tell a lot of people and it’s not like you’re friends, so . . ." He trailed off, going back to wiping off the table.

After the war, for the year he’d spent on probation under house arrest Draco had pretty much learnt how to fend for himself as the house-elves had been moved from the Manor. He found the work oddly soothing, the order of putting things back and cleaning being almost therapeutic for him.

He’d almost finished the work when Albus mumbled, low enough that Draco might have missed it had he not been listening closely. "I want to be his friend."

Draco smiled, keeping his head ducked; at least _that_ wasn’t the problem. Now they only needed to find out why the boys weren’t friends already.

*^*^*^*^*

"You have four Dumbledores!" Scorpius exclaimed, touching the card reverently, making sure not to mark it, "he’s my favourite! I have ten already."

Harry smiled at him, picking one up and holding it out. "You can have this one."

Scorpius positively beamed at Harry, his hand raised to accept the card but he was still holding back, "Are you sure, Mr Potter?"

"Definitely," Harry wanted to give Scorpius his entire collection for smiling at him like that, "you can never have enough Dumbledores."

Scorpius carefully took the card, he tilted it a little to get Dumbledore to move but the man was busy sleeping and didn’t seem inclined to wake up any time soon.

"I even have _your_ card, Mr Potter," Scorpius put Dumbledore’s card in his pocket, "the special edition."

Harry smiled sheepishly, "The one that glitters?"

"It also speaks! Or it used to, the spell is wearing off. Now you only say _we_ and _do_."

Harry hated those cards; he never would have agreed to do them if Hermione hadn’t forced him to. He never really understood why anyone would want a chocolate frog card with his face on it.

"Did you know Albus is named after Dumbledore?" Harry asked, changing the topic.

"He is?" Scorpius looked shocked, the chocolate frog cards lying forgotten on the table.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded, "Dumbledore was Headmaster of Hogwarts when your Daddy and I were in school."

"He was the most powerful wizard ever, wasn’t he? My daddy says so."

"He most certainly was," Draco agreed as he walked in with Albus following behind.

Harry wanted to ask Draco why he’d sent them off to the living room, but before he could, Draco gave him a look and shook his head.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Harry." Draco smiled and Harry was struck by just how much Scorpius looked like his father, "but I think we should take our leave now. Albus looks exhausted and I myself have had a long day."

Harry nodded, going along with Draco, "Sure, I’ll show you out. Al, how about you head upstairs and start getting ready for bed?"

Once Albus had started up the stairs Harry led Draco and Scorpius towards the front door. As Scorpius waved goodbye and stepped out the door, looking at the sleeping garden gnomes with interest, Draco stepped forward and hugged Harry, who wrapped his arms around Draco on pure instinct.

"I had fun tonight, thank you," Draco whispered in his ear, his breath ghosting along Harry’s neck. Harry could only swallow and nod. "Can we meet for lunch tomorrow?"

Harry reluctantly let go of Draco to reply, "Sure, The Blue Humdinger atnoon?"

Draco smiled and before Harry knew what was happening he’d kissed Harry on the cheek and walked out the door, calling for Scorpius.

Harry stood there in a daze till Albus called him from upstairs.

*^*^*^*^*

"I’m so sorry," Draco apologised as he neared Harry’s table.

Harry shook his head and smiled softly, "That’s alright; I only just got here myself. Molly was trying to send me off with bags full of food. Apparently she thinks we’ll starve if she doesn’t fill up our pantry."

"Molly?" Draco finished his glass of water and looked around for Frank so he could ask for more; Harry nudged his own glass forward when Draco frowned on seeing no sign of Frank.

"Weasley, Molly Weasley. She’s Ron’s mother and Albus’s granny," Harry explained, a part of him waiting for the jibe towards Weasleys.

To Harry's surprise, Draco sighed before speaking, "I’m sorry for your loss, Harry, I read about it in the _Prophet_..." 

That was the last thing Harry had been expecting to hear. Maybe it was so shocking because no one talked about it around him anymore. The Weasleys never mentioned it and his friends just assumed he didn’t want to hear about it. He understood it was hard for them too; he really did, and in no way was he trying to underplay their loss but no one really got how difficult it was for him. Some days all he wanted to do was talk to someone about it but he couldn’t. Hermione would look at him with sympathy and Ron would just hug him tight.

And here, of all people, Draco Malfoy was talking to him about it.

"Thank you." Harry played with the napkin in front of him, he took a deep breath before continuing, "it’s been hard but we’ve had help and . . ." Harry trailed off, his gaze fixed steadily on his hand, hoping he hadn’t made a mistake by thinking he could talk about this.

He was surprised when Draco’s hand covered his own, "Harry..." Draco sighed, his thumb brushing Harry’s hand, the movement oddly soothing. "I’m sorry to have brought it up, I shouldn’t have. I’m sure it must be difficult for you to talk about and that wasn’t my intention, I didn’t mean to intrude, I —"

"—No, Draco, it’s okay," Harry interrupted, turning his hand so that their fingers fit together, "I, it’s just, no one around me likes to talk about it."

"But you want to." Draco said. It wasn’t a question and that made Harry feel even more comfortable. Draco understood without Harry having to explain himself. He tightened his hold on Harry’s hand, "Go on, I’m listening."

And Harry talked. 

Harry stammered and he stumbled and at times he struggled for breath but each time he started to lose control Draco was there, his hand a steady presence, an anchor that kept Harry supported and made him keep going. He talked about things he didn’t even realise he needed to talk about, like raising Albus alone or work or trying to make sure everyone else didn’t feel low because of him. He talked about being strong for others and being their support and being everything they could need and then he talked about how he wished he had support but he didn’t want to be selfish.

When he was finally done, Harry felt exhausted, like he’d run for miles and he needed to catch his breath. He didn’t dare look up at Draco for fear of what he might see because if there was any hint of pity or sympathy in those beautiful eyes Harry wasn’t sure he could take it.

He heard a chair scrape and felt Draco pulling on his arm. "Come on, we have to go."

"Why?" Harry asked, confused, but he still followed with his eyes fixed on their hands.

Draco shook his head and kept walking, his hold on Harry’s hand never wavering. "Just, come on, Potter."

So Harry followed him , through Diagon Alley not caring about all the people who were staring at them. He followed Draco as they reached an Apparition point and Draco took him Side-Along to the Manor. 

Draco kept walking, a determined look on his face till they reached the same room where they’d talked when Harry and Albus had visited the Manor last. Draco led Harry to the bed and with a gentle push on his shoulder made him sit down. He removed Harry’s shoes, ignoring the protests and pushed and prodded Harry till he was lying under the covers.

"I’ll be right back." Placing a gentle kiss on Harry’s head, he left the room calling for Hector. Finally, once that was done, Draco took off his shoes and robes and slid under the covers with Harry. Not a minute later, Hector appeared carrying a tray with two mugs of hot chocolate on it.

"Here you go, be careful, it will be really hot." Draco passed a mug to Harry and took his own, leaning against the headboard and Harry, "Hector will pick up Scorpius and Albus from school and he’ll also send an owl to your office informing them that you’ll be on leave for the rest of the day."

"I don’t – _what?_ "

Draco sighed, an expression of self suffering. "Today, or at least what’s left of it, is your day. Rest, sleep, do whatever you want." Draco shrugged, smiling at Harry’s confusion, "it’s _your_ day. There’s no cleaning to be done, no cooking, no taking care of others before you take care of yourself. Got it?"

Harry nodded, then shook his head, "I have work to do, Draco!"

"You _don’t,_ do you really think if you were needed at work Weasley wouldn’t let you know? Now," Draco patted the pillow next to him, "lay back and relax. Do you want some music to help you? Hector’s a really good singer."

Harry couldn’t help himself. It started with a smile until he was grinning from ear to ear at the wonderfully insane man sitting next to him, drinking hot chocolate. "You, Draco Malfoy, are crazy."

Draco hummed thoughtfully, "I have been called that a lot. Regardless, what do you want to do now? Should I call Hector?"

Harry was still astounded at the thought of having nothing to do for the rest of the day; he could do _anything_. "I want to take a nap. Merlin, I can’t remember the last time I got a chance to do that."

Draco looked at Harry like he was crazy but he shrugged and with a wave of his wand drew the curtains in the room, making it considerably darker. "Do you want Hector to sing you a lullaby?" he joked. 

"No, thank you."

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"I think I’ll pass."

Draco sniffed. "If you’re sure, I’m quite good you know."

"I’m good, thanks." Harry laughed, stopping when he saw Draco sliding down till he was lying next to Harry, sharing a pillow with him, "wait, you’re going to sleep here, too?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Draco asked, his tone calm but Harry could see a hint of doubt in his eyes and the way his fingers were holding on tightly to the covers.

Harry shook his head and slid his hand till it was covering Draco’s. "Not at all."

*^*^*^*^*

"What are they doing?"

"I think they’re sleeping."

" _Why?_ It’s the middle of the day!"

"Who knows? Grownups are weird."

"Really?"

"Yep, when my Uncle Ron plays chess he shouts at the pieces a lot."

"Wow. What should we do now? Daddy had said we could have a picnic today, near the lake."

"You guys have a lake?"

"We do. It’s _really_ big; I’m not allowed to go alone."

"What if the two of us go together?"

"Not a chance." Draco said, opening his eyes. He’d given up on trying to sleep; He opened his eyes to find Albus and Scorpius staring at him.

"But I wanted to go." Scorpius pouted, his eyes widening and lower lip wobbled. Draco mentally cursed; of course Scorpius would inherit his _kicked puppy_ look. He sighed and decided to get up as there was no point in even hoping that he would get a chance to sleep some more, which was a pity because he was so warm and comfortable.

As Draco tried to will his arms and legs to move Albus asked, "Mr Malfoy, why is my dad hugging you?"

" _What?_ " Draco sat up, or at least tried to as he found the reason he was so warm was because Harry was lying behind him, one arm around Draco’s waist. While a part of Draco wanted to lay back down and bask in the heat, another, larger part of him was mortified at the kids finding them this way.

"How about the two of you go find Hector and ask him to get the picnic basket ready?"

Once they left, Draco heaved a sigh of relief and set to work moving Harry’s arm, which was no easy feat considering how tight Harry was holding on. After minutes of struggling and sweating, Draco gave up and fell back onto the pillows, thinking maybe it wasn’t so bad if he was stuck like this forever.

"Giving up already?"

Draco jumped, at least as much as he could while staying confined under Harry’s arm, "You’re awake!"

He could tell Harry was laughing but instead of being annoyed at him, Draco didn’t care that Harry was laughing at him; what mattered was that Harry was laughing. Listening to him spill his heart out, his fears and all the worries he’d kept inside because he was such a darned Gryffindor had broken Draco’s heart.

And he was not sure he had gotten all the pieces back.

"Can we get up?" Draco ignored the flutter he felt on saying _we_ , an idea he hadn’t let himself entertain in far too long.

Harry shook his head, his hair brushing Draco’s neck, "No. At least not yet, there’s something I want to do first."

"What?" Draco let Harry move him till he was laying on his back and Harry was hovering above him.

Harry leaned down, till his lips were barely brushing against Draco’s. "This."

Draco moved up and Harry moved down, meeting halfway as they kissed; Harry’s arms wrapped firmly around Draco’s waist. Draco found himself holding onto Harry’s shoulders for support, scared that he might end up floating away without an anchor to ground him.

"You," Harry whispered against his lips, "are driving me crazy."

Draco sighed, his fingers pressing down on Harry’s shoulders, enjoying the feel of the hard muscle beneath, "The feeling is mutual."

Harry dipped his head to nuzzle into Draco’s neck, "I don’t want to get up."

"Neither do I but the two restless boys out there don’t really agree with that sentiment." Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, doing it again for the wonderful sound Harry made.

With a groan Harry dragged himself up, his flushed cheeks and messed up hair making Draco want to drag him back down again; he would have, had it not been for the sound of excited voices heading towards them. "Let’s go," Harry said, jumping off the bed and held out his hand to help Draco, "before they come in and start asking embarrassing questions again."

Draco intended to head towards the door but Harry pulled him back, kissing him quickly once before letting go.

*^*^*^*^*

Harry hadn’t felt this happy in ages. Albus and Scorpius were looking for fish in the lake where Draco had activated the protective wards so they would only go in until where the water reached their knees.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

Harry smiled as Draco came and stood next to him, under the huge tree near the lake shore where they’d set up the picnic. "Just a Knut?"

"Fine, how about a Galleon? Now tell me what’s bothering you." Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on the blanket, leaning against the tree.

Harry checked on the boys once, his heart bursting with joy on seeing Albus so happy, "Why aren’t they fighting?" He pointed towards the boys.

Draco frowned, "I didn’t tell you?"

"I don’t know anything," Harry lay down on the blanket with his head on Draco’s lap. Instantly Draco’s hand went to Harry’s hair, the gentle stroking making Harry feel sleepy again.

"I thought I had," Draco mumbled, then shook his head. "On Wednesday Scorpius had a friend over. Now, I _don’t_ normally do this but I was passing through the corridor when I heard Albus’s name so I –"

"—you decided to eavesdrop?" Harry finished for him.

"Yes and I feel horrible about it. So I was listening and this boy was telling Scorpius all about how Albus was making fun of him in school that day, which makes sense because they’re fighting. But the things he was saying were really mean, the kind of things _I_ would have said back in school and I know Albus isn’t anything like I was. So I decided that maybe I should verify facts a little, find out if maybe what Scorpius was being told was the truth or not."

"That’s why you wanted to be alone with Albus last night?" Harry asked, enjoying the feel of Draco’s hands in his hair.

Draco nodded. "That and I could tell he needed a little break from being around Scorpius _and_ the endless questions you were asking." He smiled at Harry’s scowl, tugging on his hair till Harry rolled his eyes and admitted, "I was hovering a little _but_ I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"We were talking about Quidditch," Draco continued, "and Albus said he had no idea that Scorpius didn’t like Quidditch which was interesting because _just the day before_ Scorpius had been told that Albus had made fun of his nonexistent Quidditch skills. Which I don’t even know why he took offence over because it’s true."

"So that boy was lying to Scorpius? Why?" Harry checked on the kids again, making sure they were within eyesight.

"I made a trip to Penley today, that was why I was late, to meet Lavender Brown and talk to her about Brian, the boy. Turns out Brian just transferred to Penley a few months ago and it’s only recently that he’s been trying to get Albus and Scorpius to fight. As to why..." Draco shrugged, "I don’t know, but Brown said it isn’t the first time she’s seen this happen, sometimes kids act out, for attention or because of jealousy or it could be for any other reason. But she said they’ll be talking to his parents so they can understand why he did this and how Penley can help. I just hope they’re able to help Brian. Maybe a few months down the line they can all be friends."

Harry hummed and went back to watching the kids; they seemed to have spotted a fish and were excited about their discovery. He could see Scorpius pointing to show Albus where the fish was while Albus tried to catch hold of it.

He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long while with no stress of work or the knowledge that he had to take care of everything on his own.

Well, there was _one thing_ that he had to take care of on his own.

"Draco, can I make you dinner? Next week?”

*^*^*^*^*

"Why can’t I go to Mr Potter’s house with you? I want to play with Albus!" Scorpius whined, he was settled on his stomach on Draco’s bed, watching his father get ready. "And why did you change your robes _again_?"

"Scorpius..." Draco sighed, trying in vain to fix his hair but it just wasn’t working. "Albus is at his cousin’s house for the weekend and you promised Pierre that you would see him on the weekend, Uncle Blaise is even making your favourite dessert."

The thought of seeing his own cousin made Scorpius stop pouting, yet he couldn’t help but try again. "Please! I’ll even eat all my vegetables!"

"Not a chance, _but_ if Blaise tells me you were on your best behaviour I might consider inviting Albus over on Sunday."

Scorpius considered it and ultimately decided it was a worthy incentive.

"Now, tell me, how do I look?" Draco asked nervously, turning around so that Scorpius could see him.

Scorpius looked over Draco carefully, from head to toe and said, "Very pretty!"

"Boys don’t look pretty, Scorpius!" Draco rolled his eyes and checked his appearance in the mirror again.

Scorpius huffed and sat up, "You do! You always look pretty, Daddy! Am I pretty?"

"The prettiest" Draco laughed and helped Scorpius off the bed, "now go see if Hector has your bag ready so that we can leave."

*^*^*^*^*

Harry had just finished setting the table when the bell rang making him jump and chuckle nervously. He fixed his hair and straightened his shirt in the foyer before opening the door.

"Hi, come on in." He stepped back to let Draco enter, catching a hint of peppermint as Draco brushed past him. Harry moved to help Draco remove his coat, his hands brushing along Draco’s shoulders. Draco leaned into Harry’s touch as he let his coat fall to the floor. They stood there with their gazes locked waiting for the other to make a move. Harry smirked at the challenge in Draco’s eyes and let his hand slide down till it was resting on Draco’s hips, his grip loose enough that Draco could move if he wanted to. Draco moved backwards till his back hit the wall, pulling Harry with him. He placed on hand on Harry’s neck, his fingers slowly rubbing circles along Harry’s nape, brushing against the soft hair. 

Harry tightened his hold on Draco’s hips and reveled in the shudder that coursed through Draco’s body; he wanted to make Draco react that way over and over again.

"I missed you," Harry breathed against Draco’s jaw, nudging his nose against Draco’s cheek to make him turn his head so Harry could have full access to his neck.

Draco sighed, tilting his head back on the wall behind him, his knees feeling too weak to support him as Harry nipped and sucked on his neck, moving lower to his collar bones. Draco whined low in his throat as Harry’s hand moved from around his waist to slide lower, passing teasingly over his hip bones to slide down his thigh. Draco tried to move his legs apart, make it clear just _where_ he wanted Harry’s hand to be, but Harry had him pressed to the wall, completely at his mercy. The realisation of that made Draco shiver and arch up into Harry’s touch, craving it and wanting more.

"Harry, please," Draco pleaded, uncaring of how he might sound because this was Harry and there never really had been any boundaries. Not even when they’d been on opposite sides, everything was fair game.

Harry brought his other hand up to bury it in Draco’s hair, his fingers tangling in the strands as he gave up on marking Draco’s neck to kiss him. They kissed liked they once fought, neither relenting, each trying to undo the other. Harry decided to play dirty as he slowly moved his hand, taking his time as he slide it up Draco’s thigh and finally, _finally_ reached Draco’s cock.

Draco faltered, just for a second but it was enough for Harry to press forward, using one hand to angle Draco’s head the way he wanted to while the other kept rubbing Draco’s cock through his robes. For once, Draco didn’t care that he wasn’t in charge, this was better, it was _exhilarating_.

When Draco started to try and move his hips in time with Harry’s hand, he stopped and pulled back. "Bedroom," Harry rasped, holding onto Draco’s wrist in a bruising grip as he headed towards the stairs. Halfway through Draco tugged Harry’s arm to make him stop and pulled him closer, kissing him as they leaned against the banister.

"Too far away," Draco breathed, hands working on removing Harry’s shirt as he toed his own shoes off.

Harry paused, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, c’mon . . . just . . . _take it off!"_ Draco whined and that was all the invitation Harry needed. He was pretty sure he tore off half the buttons on Draco’s robes but he couldn’t care less, all he thought of was that expanse of pale skin hidden beneath all those layers that he had to go through.

As soon as Draco’s chest was bare Harry bent down to mark it, biting and sucking while Draco tried to get the two of them undressed; Harry was proving a bigger distraction than a help in that regard.

"Harry," Draco gasped, as Harry bit down on his shoulder, hands gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises.

Harry moved up so that he could whisper in Draco ear, "I want to fuck you."

Draco nodded shakily, his hips jerking and making the two of them gasp as their cocks brushed together, "Yes, Harry, _please._ "

Harry swallowed the rest of his words in a kiss as he slid his hand down Draco’s leg to nudge it up. Draco got the hint and wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, holding onto his shoulders as Harry supported him with his hands on Draco’s arse.

Mercifully the trip to the bedroom was short, or maybe Draco felt that way because he had Harry close and time had been reduced to nothing but a concept that was measured in kisses and sighs, touches and nudges, breaths and whispers.

When Harry fucked him slow and deep and _perfect,_ all Draco could do was hold on and let the feeling overcome him, let it take him away in its clutches till he was floating and Harry was his anchor. 

Harry gasped, pushing forward with enough force to make Draco slide on the bed as he buried his face in Draco’s neck and whispered, "Gods, Draco... You drive me insane, I can’t think straight when you’re in the room . . ."

*^*^*^*^*

It was only two days later that it occurred to Draco to ask Harry if he’d used a contraceptive charm.

"No, why?" Harry asked, laughing, "You’re a bloke, in case you forgot."

"Are you telling me you don’t know that wizards can get pregnant? _How do you think Scorpius was born?!_ "

That had shut Harry up. "Wait. You _carried_ Scorpius? You never told me!"

"It never came up," Draco had snapped, then realised the amount of trouble they could be in. After all, it had only taken once for Scorpius to be conceived..

He’d left immediately to get the potion that would help him check. In Harry’s living room, with Harry sitting next to him, Draco had added two drops of blood to the potion and waited for the test results. When the potion had remained clear Draco had heaved a sigh of relief and slumped against Harry who was still too quiet for Draco’s liking.

"Harry?" He asked, his voice betraying a hint of the fear he felt that maybe _this_ was the tipping point.

Harry had shaken his head, as if clearing his thoughts, "Why didn’t you tell me?"

"You never asked," Draco shrugged, picking at imaginary lint on his trousers.

Harry nudged Draco’s hand with his, "I thought you didn’t want to talk about it."

"There’s nothing to talk about. It was a one night stand. Besides, it doesn’t matter," Draco turned to look at Harry, his expression determined, "Scorpius is mine. Everything else is irrelevant."

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s shoulder and pulled him close, "Hey, I’m just, I didn’t know it was even _possible_. Give me some time to adjust, yeah?"

As felt Draco grow tense in his arms, Harry hastened to explain. "Not like that! I’m still here, just, I might ask a few questions, is that okay?"

"Sure," Draco relaxed, slumping against Harry.

So Harry asked questions and Draco answered, neither of them noticing the potion slowly turn pink.

**A few years down the line . . .**

"Pansy, my three o’clock is late again!"

Draco leaned on the counter and tried to look into the date book but Pansy closed it before he could take a peek.

"She’ll be here Draco, don’t you dare try to cancel!"

Draco frowned, annoyed his plan hadn’t worked, "She wants a pygmy puff Pansy."Pansy didn’t gasp in horror and commiserate with him like he thought she would, instead she said, "Not my problem."

"Frank can do it!" Draco exclaimed, proud of his idea, "It’ll be great practice for him."

Pansy shook her head, "Not happening, he’s a hazard around sharp objects. I don’t know he didn’t manage to kill someone by dropping a plate on their head."

"He is very talented, you know," Draco remarked, looking at Frank cleaning up Dean’s work area, "has some really brilliant ideas."

Pansy shrugged, "Doesn’t mean I need to trust him with a needle already."

They heard the Floo chime from the back, before either of them could move Frank darted past them, "I’ll get it!"

Draco sighed as his three o’clock walked in through the door but at that moment Frank called, "It’s for you Draco."

Before Draco could so much as move, Pansy replied, "Tell them he’s busy."

"It’s an emergency."

"Oh for Merlin – who is it?" Pansy asked, clearly annoyed.

Frank took a second and then said, "It’s from Penley."

Draco didn’t wait for Pansy’s answer before he was rushing towards the Floo.

*^*^*^*^*

"Got time for your old boss?" Bill knocked on the door to Harry’s office.

"Bill! Come in, I didn’t know you were back," Harry moved from his seat to hug Bill, taking in his sun tanned face.

Bill took a seat in front of Harry’s desk while Harry leaned against it, "Nah, just visiting. Fleur’s not particularly fond of spending the summer in Egypt."

Harry laughed, "How does it feel like to be back on the field again?’

"I don’t know what I was thinking," Bill groaned, "I’d never thought I’d say this but I miss doing paperwork all day long. I’m too old to run around ruins looking for treasure."

"You know you’re welcome back whenever you want, right?" Harry asked concernedly.

Bill nodded, "I do, just; I wanted one last adventure before I really did get too old for this."

"I understand," Harry sighed, "I miss being out on the field but the fact that I’m no longer out there has made my home life smoother."

Bill smiled, "Speaking of which, how’s –"

"Harry?" Hannah knocked and entered, "Ah, I see Bill found you."

"It’s not like I can go anywhere," Harry gestured to the mounds of paperwork lying on his table, "what happened?"

"Penley called, they want –"

Harry didn’t wait to hear her out. He was already headed towards the Floo, putting on his coat with one hand.

*^*^*^*^*

Draco waited at the Floo, knowing that if he’d been called then surely –

"Draco, what happened?" Harry asked, stumbling out of the Floo.

Draco tutted and brushed the ash off his robes, fixing the collar, "I have no idea, I just got here."

"Then why are we standing here, _let’s go_ ," Harry rushed down the corridor, holding Draco’s hand.

"You can go right in," the secretary said and Draco almost laughed; as if Harry would have waited.

He almost burst in through the doors and sighed in relief on seeing their daughter sitting calmly, albeit with a sheepish expression on her face, in front of Penelope Clearwater’s table.

Harry’s relief was short lived though as he saw their sons seated next to Lily. Before Harry could react, Draco stepped forward and asked, his voice calm, "Before I ask why we were called, I would like to know just _what_ exactly the two of you are doing here when you should be at Hogwarts?"

"We had to come, you see this girl’s been troubling Lily –"

"And we couldn’t just _do nothing_ so we used Dad’s cloak and the map –"

Harry watched Albus and Scorpius try to explain their way out of a punishment, which was inevitable actually but maybe Harry could persuade Draco to be a little forgiving. He couldn’t help but think of the first time he’d seen Scorpius, right here in this office, suspended for fighting with Albus and now the two of them had risked expulsion, and Draco’s wrath, to come help their sister who was looking a little too smug. Harry smiled apologetically at Penelope who was watching all of them with a bemused expression, as if resigned to the fact that these things were bound to happen.

"Do you have anything to add?" Draco asked the boys, the perfect example of calm.

When they shook their heads Draco nodded and took a seat, Harry perching on the arm, "Once we’re done here, we’ll be making a trip to Hogwarts where we’ll be letting Prof. McGonagall know that we wholeheartedly support whatever punishment she gives you. _If_ you don’t get expelled."

Albus and Scorpius looked terrified and they paled further when Draco continued, "And we’ve not even started talking about the punishment that your Dad and I will be giving you."

Harry nodded his arm around Draco’s shoulder.

The room was silent after Draco’s explanation of just how much trouble the boys were in, this was why everyone heard Lily whisper, "Boy, are you two in deep shite."

Harry couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing, making Lily giggle while Albus and Scorpius tried to glare at their sister; even Draco was laughing, though he _was_ trying really hard to control it.

"Someone needs to clean Ron Weasley’s mouth with soap," Draco mumbled.

Harry kissed his cheek and leaned against him, taking in the sight of his children laughing and arguing.

It was everything he ever wanted and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment here, or return to [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hd-tropes.livejournal.com/21673.html) to comment! ♥


End file.
